Question: Tiffany ate 4 slices of pizza. Umaima ate 2 slices. If Tiffany ate $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Explanation: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 4 out of 10 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the pizza remaining.